


Afternoon Promises

by Nerdymum



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdymum/pseuds/Nerdymum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post bliss between Josephine and Inquisitor Trevelyan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Promises

She glanced up from her pillows, a pile of ruffled and fluffy blue satin, and felt her cheeks heat with pleasure once more. She wasn't necessarily innocent; she had been with others before. But there was something about seeing him lying there next to her without a stitch of clothes to cover his lithe, muscular body that made her blush like an innocent girl. He smiled languidly, eyes heavy-lidded and sparkling with adoration for her. She allowed a soft giggle to sound, muffling it in those sky blue cushions.

"What's so funny?" he purred.

She kicked her dainty feet above her backside which she had concealed with a thin sheet; a touch of prudishness still in her even after the events of that afternoon.

"Nothing," she smiled sweetly.

Oh, Maker's Breath, he was handsome! He had the classic Trevelyan features; a proud nose, sharp jaw, and, a most unusual trait, red eyes. It was said, by rumor, that a long-gone ancestor to the family, a horrible tyrant no less, had such a lust for rubies that his eyes changed to the color of the thing he desired the most. No one knew if the story was true but the Trevelyans liked to reference it during their annual Summer's Eve party. Ser Hubret Trevelyan, the current patriarch, was known to draw so much attention to the oddity that he wore dark make-up around his eyes to allow the bright red to stand out even more.

She had done her research on the Trevelyans, a minor noble house from the Free Marches but a good, generous family. They were known to be very religious, great supporters of the local division of the Chantry but also open to the possibility of mage relatives. She counted three mages with the Trevelyan name; as to where they were currently she could only guess. Most likely they were hiding as most mages were, despite the Inquisitor's call to protect them.

Remy smiled brightly, snow white teeth flashing at her. His fingertips grazed over her cheek as he brushed a strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind an ear.

"Come on, Josie. You're face is as red as a cherry."

"It's nothing, really!" she shook her head and hid the lower half of her face in the pillows.

"Mmm," he hummed and leaned in closer to begin tracing the line of her spine down to the top of her bottom. His lips brushed over her shoulder, the tip of his tongue drawing out for the briefest second before leaving her skin. "I have ways of finding out, you know. I can be very persuasive."

She shuddered with pleasure, eyes fluttering shut, and she smiled again. As a matter of fact, she couldn't stop smiling. She really liked him. He was charismatic, chivalrous, generous, charming… she could go on and on.

"It's just that, well," she turned to her side and faced him. Her hair had been released from its neat style and allowed to tumble in long, thick waves over her shoulders and tease at her full breasts. "I have so much work to do. I feel guilty for leaving my post. There are letters to be written, treaties to notarize-" she was suddenly stopped by a deep kiss. She moaned softly as she felt his tongue curl around hers. Her fingers ran through his chin-length chestnut locks and then over the short growth of stubble on his cheeks.

"There will be time, love. And, if I have to, I'll sit down with and help you. Although, I warn you, my handwriting is atrocious."

She nodded in thanks and nuzzled her nose against his. Her arms encircled his waist as he wriggled between her legs once more.

"You promise, my lord?" she breathed in, eyes rolling back in her head as she felt him thrust gently into her.

He kissed her again; a firm, full embrace that took her breath away. She could feel his muscles rolling against her body with each push and pull. He was like the ocean breaking over the Antivan coast, passionate and strong and beautiful. Her blood ran hot with each touch. Her breath came in shallow gasps, faster and quicker with the pace. She prayed no one could hear her.

"My lady," her gazed into her eyes and gave her another swoon-making grin, "I never break a promise."


End file.
